Slender Falls
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Unknown sicknesses, mysterious disappearing, property damage, and other things unexplained ravage the town of Gravity Falls. It's up to Dipper and Mabel to find out who or rather what is causing this...but will it lead to their doom?
1. Slender Man Slender Man

_Slender Man Slender Man_

_All the children try to run_

_Slender Man Slender Man_

_To him it's part of the fun_

_Slender Man Slender Man_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie_

_Slender Man Sender Man_

_You most certainly will die_

_Slender Man Slender Man_

_His branching arms are for collecting_

_Slender Man Slender Man_

_His face is empty of expressing _

_Slender Man Slender Man_

_He won't let you say goodbye_

_Slender Man Slender Man_

_You most certainly will die _

_Then suddenly a figure hiding in the darkness within the woods, who was abnormally tall wearing an all black suit and a head as pale as the moon, lunged from the dark sprouting many arms with fingers like needles and tentacles as black as a shadow._

Dipper instantly bolted up from the bed screaming at the top of his lungs in absolute terror, he immediately stopped when he felt a splash of cold water in the face. His head darted around the place, he was sweating and shaking like a leaf,"Dipper! Dipper!"he heard a girl's voice,"I told that would wake 'em up."a gruff voice spoke out. He felt his head being held in two hands and when he was finally aware of his surroundings he saw a 12 year old girl with braces and rosy cheeks.

"Dipper it's okay look at me! I'm right here."Mabel said assuring him that the nightmare he had wasn't real, Dipper took a few breaths attempting to relax,"Jeez kid you should really lay off those cream puffs."Grunkle Stan said, Dipper finally calmed down this was the worst nightmare he ever had, he was really glad Mabel and Grunkle Stan woke him up otherwise that nightmare would caused him to slip into a coma or give him a cardiac arrest.

"That-that was the most horrible dream I-I couldn't explain it-I-I!"he stuttered, but Mabel shushed him,"Hey bro take it easy, it was just a dream it wasn't real."she said, Dipper hopes it wasn't real because it was VERY real, it's like he was actually standing in that forest unable to move. No matter how hard he tried or even if he ran, there's always this...man.

At least Dipper assumes he's a man, every direction he went he's always there no matter where Dipper runs,"But Mabel it looked so real it's like I was actually there!"he said, Mabel was about to say something when Grunkle Stan beat her to it,"Hey you could talk about it later, right now it's 8:40. You gotta get to work."he said leaving the room.

"I'm heading for the kitchen you want anything?"she asked, Dipper shook his head no before Mabel left. Dipper was relaxed but he was shaking mildly, out of all the monsters he and his sister faced this one was no push over. In fact this was the only...thing to give him a scare of this magnitude. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the after effects, he kept on mumbling 'it's just a dream it's just a dream it's just a dream' over and over trying to get himself to believe it wasn't real.

Or so he thinks...

**I don't own gravity falls. read and review**


	2. Devil Make Due

It was the afternoon and the gang were all inside the gift shop waiting for Grunkle Stan, Dipper was still a bit traumatized by what happened last night, he also couldn't help but wonder if this thing in his dreams was very bad he'd hate to see if for real. Later Grunkle Stan finally came down dressed in his black suit with his eight ball cane,"Alright ya knuckle heads listen up, it's tuesday today so that means we're gonna have alotta suckers err I mean customers coming here."he said.

Grunkle Stan looked at Soos,"Soos you'll be in charge of cleaning the merchandise CAREFULLY."he said that last word a bit loudly, Soos nodded,"Understood Mr. Pines." looked at Mabel and Wendy,"Wendy you'll be handling the cash and what not."he said, the girl nodded, he finally looked at Dipper who for some strange reason had his head slumped down,"Dipper. Dipper? HEY DIPPER!"he shouted startling Dipper apparently Dipper was sleeping while standing.

Grunkle Stan eyed him,"Pay attention knuckle head, you and Mabel will head over to the store buy some groceries cause we're running out of food."he said, Dipper nodded weakly but Mabel replied gleefully,"Oh boy! A trip to the grocery store! Come on Dipper!"she said as she took her brother's hand dragging him to the cart. As the twins got in the cart they drove off in the woods taking a short cut,"Hey Dipper?"Mabel spoke up, Dipper didn't say anything he merely looked at her.

Mabel the asked,"I know I shouldn't ask you this cause of what you've been through last night but tell me what was that dream about?"she asked, Dipper wide eyed he was now very focused he hoped that wasn't the question he wanted her to ask but it was too late, Dipper inhaled and then exhaled deeply when finally,"It's...kinda hard to describe what I saw sis. I all I can remember is that I'm in a forest, it was dark almost pitch black, it was really foggy, and then..."he trailed off.

Mabel waited she noticed that his arms were shivering,"Then what?"she said, Dipper tried to relax when he said,"I saw...HIM."he said in a shaky voice, Mabel was confused,"Him? Who's him?"she said, Dipper shut his eyes but swiftly opened avoiding any trees,"Ahh I don't know Mabel!"he shouted, Mabel was shocked she never seen her brother like this sure he yells at her when she annoying him but not to this degree.

Dipper sighed,"I-I'm sorry."he apologized, Mabel smiled showing her braces,"Hey don't mention it. Besides we're twins and we always look out for each other."she said, Dipper smiled at this but this moment was interrupted when the cart suddenly slowed down,"What the?"he said, the cart slowed greatly when it came to a halt,"We're outta gas?"Mabel said, but that was impossible Dipper saw Soos filling the tank THIS morning,"We can't be, I mean look at the meter it's full."he said, Mabel looked and her brother was right the meter was full.

Dipper sighed and got out,"It's probably the engine I'll check on it."he said as he went over, when Dipper opened the lid he was shocked to see the engine was perfectly fine in fact there wasn't a single thing that was out of place no wrong wire placings no loose screws...nothing. Dipper just looked in disbelief how could the engine fail just like that? Dipper was so focused checking on the engine that he didn't notice fog was slowly pouring across the land. Mabel was lying back and was bored all she did was she kept chewing on her hair,"Booooring."she said.

Dipper rolled his eyes,"Not helping Mabel."he said, after a few minutes he gave up and closed the lid,"Okay this is just weird how could-?"he suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes were wide as dinner plates, his curious face was now replaced with one of absolute horror and terror, he now began to shake more then he did this morning.

Mabel saw her brother's terrified form which also scared her a bit,"Uh Dipper are you-?"she felt a cold shiver down her spine and when she looked back she shared her brothers horrified face. There standing at a far distance was a person, or rather a thing that was shaped like a person standing completely still watching the twins. It was extremely tall, had a black suit with a black tie, and what was scariest the most was that it had no face; no facial features, no hair, and it was white like the moon.

Dipper was trying hard to speak,"Mabel get out of the cart."he said in a shaky voice, she didn't listen instead she was completely frozen unable to move, that's when this _thing_ started to move and it was headed towards the twins,"MABEL GET OUT OF THE CART NOW!"Dipper shouted greatly snapping Mabel out of it and swiftly ran alongside her brother.

Dipper held Mabel's hand as they both ran as fast as they could,"DIPPER WHAT IS THAT THING?!"she yelled, Dipper,"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"he replied, what made their hearts skip is that they could hear heavy footsteps coming behind and what was terrifying is that it sounded like a person walking normally. The twins finally made it out of the woods and bolted into the Mystery Shack not caring about the cart.

This startled everybody,"Whoa whoa guys where's the fire?"Wendy said, Dipper and Mabel tried to catch their breath from the running and from the'r encounter with the being, Mabel instantly came to Wendy hugging her legs like a spooked cat,"W-W-W-Wendy m-m-m-ons-s-st-t-ter s-s-s-suit."she said in a very shaky voice, Wendy was surprised she'd never seen Mabel like this she was usually the one who always cheers everybody but whatever scared her to that level is serious.

Dipper spoke,"We saw him! IT! We saw it!"he shouted frantically, Soos put his hands up,"Whoa take it easy little dudes."he said trying to calm them down, Wendy pried Mabel off and leaned down to her level,"Alright now very slowly tell us what happened."she said, Mabel took time relaxing when she finally did she said,"Wendy it was the scariest thing we ever saw it was so tall, it was wearing a black suit, and-and-and it has no face!"she said.

Dipper was gasping when he suddenly stopped,"The book."he whispered, he immediately ran to get his number 3 book with Mabel following,"Hey guys wait!"Wendy called to them but they were already gone.

**don't own gravity falls read and review.**


	3. Who What and Why

Dipper and Mabel made it in their room, Dipper took out his number 3 book from under his bed and started to flip the pages frantically searching anything about that..thing. Mabel sat next to him she usually wasn't scared of monsters and she really wasn't interested in the supernatural but for the first time this actually the first thing that got her interested not mention scared out of her mind. Dipper,"If this book has info about the mosters here then it's gotta have something about this guy."he said.

He finally stopped,"There!"he said as he stopped on a page, the pages had documents and notes about this being including a picture but was very blurry it's like the writer took it while he was running, there were also picture of papers that said in a creep writing like 'no no no' and 'don't look or it takes you' and 'run and don't stop'. Mabel was a little freaked out,"Dipper?"she said, snapping him back to attention he was scared at the info including the pictures,"Sorry, it's called the...Slender Man."he said.

Mabel was shocked, how was this possible? She and her brother heard about him back home, all the stories their parents told them about him this guys was worse then the boogeyman,"But I thought that he was just a myth!"she exclaimed, Dipper nodded,"Ditto here, I've heard the stories about him it gave me chills but to see him for real? That's worse then having a nightmare about him!"he stated.

Soos and Wendy entered,"Alright guys what's going on?"Wendy said more urgently, Dipper went over to her and showed her the picture of the Slender Man,"This is what."he said, Wendy and Soos widened their eyes with surprise,"The Sender Man?! Oh man dudes we're so crazy bonkers done for!"Soos said in a scared tone holding his head in his hands,"The Slender Man? Come on guys he's just a myth."she said not believing that they were scared out of their minds because of something that's only heard in bed time stories.

Dipper wished he was,"I wish, but it's true Wendy we saw him out in the woods!"he said, Soos looked at Wendy nodding,"The little dudes ain't lying, that dude is super bonkers scary! He's the real deal."he said, Wendy rolled her eyes, in truth she was scared of the Slender Man when she was a kid but when she learned he wasn't real it faded; she gave the book back to Dipper,"Wait isn't something bad suppose to happen when you look at him?Wendy asked.

Soos nodded in agreement,"Yeah dudes, I also heard that he only appears when people do bad things, or if they seen him before when they were young." Dipper wasn't sure but he knows he didn't do anything bad and Mabel definitely didn't no couldn't do anything bad she was too nice,"I don't know, but I also don't is what he's doing in gravity falls in the first place."he said, Soos shrugged,"Whatever it is dude, it's not gonna be good."

"Well Dipping sauce does it say anything about this guy."Mabel said, Dipper looked at the book before clearing his throat,"I keep on having nightmares, and I get more sick then I usually do. Every time I look out the window or head in the forest there's always this man. He's so tall, wearing a black suit, and has no face, I've always thought he was a myth but unfortuantly I was wrong."Dipper read each sentence he spoke made his heart beat faster, Mabel was as well.

Dipper continued,"I feel like I'm trapped in this town, it's like he made a prison for me, no matter what I do he's always there. Watching me, waiting for the right moment to kill me."Dipper gulped at the last part but still went on,"I haven't figured out to stop him, but I do know how I can tell when he's near by I use-"Dipper was cut off when he heard Grunkle Stan calling for them,"Hey! What the heck you guys doing we gotta job to do!"he called out from down stairs.

Dipper sighed, Wendy and Soos were a little scared by what Dipper read although Soos was scared more Wendy hid it, they all went down stairs. They met Grunkle Stan who had a stern glare on his face and tapping his foot impatiently,"What's going on?"he said, Dipper stuttered for an answer but,"I don't wanna hear it! Get back to work!"he commanded Dipper finally spoke up,"Uhh Grunkle Stan could you maybe give me and Mabel another job I mean-?"he stuttered, Grunkle Stan eyed him,"And why should I do that?"he asked suspiciously.

"Well you see while we were headed to the store the cart broke down and we kinda left it there."he said nervously, that made blow a fuse,"YOU WHAT?!"he yelled in shock and anger, Mabel raised he hands up,"Wait Grunkle Stan we can explain we saw-!" but he cut her off,"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW OR IF YOU HAD TO DO YOUR BUSINESS! You two are gonna go back in that forest and get the cart back or-"but he stopped when his niece and nephew ran and hugged his legs,"No please no! Don't make us go back in that forest PLEASE!"they both cried out.

Grunkle Stan rose his eyebrows,"What the heck is wrong with you two?"he asked a little freaked out at their behavior,"They saw him."Wendy said, Grunkle Stan looked at her,"Saw who?"he said, Soos answered instead,"The Slender Man."Soos said in creepy tone trying to sound intimidating but it wasn't impressive, Grunkle Stan burst out laughing,"The Slender Man?! AHAHAHA! Come on that old hag's tale."he said chuckling scoffing the existence of him,"But Grunkle Stan he's real!"Mabel said still clinging on his leg same with Dipper,"We saw him! That's the reason we left the cart he was gonna eat us!"Dipper said but Grunkle Stan wasn't buying it.

"Look trust me I've seen ALOT of crazy, scary, and weird in my days but when it comes to Mr. Tall dark and creepy that's not in my book."he said, Dipper and Mabel tried to let him believe them but he shrugged it off and said,"Alright first get off my legs. Now since you two are wimps to go in there Soos will go with you."he said. The twins got off and were also worried if they will encounter the Slender Man again and were more scared what will happen to Soos if he went with them.

"Alright now scram!" told them, the twins hesitated but took off with Soos in pursuit. Outside the twins and Soos entered the woods this having flash lights, it was slowly getting dark and the forest was getting foggy...exactly how the Slender Man likes it.

**Don't own gravity falls. Read and review**


	4. Slender's Shadow

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were walking through the forest searching for the Mystery cart. It was now night time and Dipper was on high alert for the Slender man every minute his eyes dart left and right checking if this thing is watching them. Dipper was getting paranoid because he tenses up and gets startled every time he claims he saw something move,"So dude you really think it exists?"Soos spoke up snapping Dipper back to attention, he sighed,"I don't know Soos, but this is something we hear in bed time stories. If it does exist we won't know how to stop it."he replied.

Mabel,"Uh Dipper was this fog here before?"she asked, Dipper looked at her confusingly,"Huh?"but when he looked down she was right the ground was covered with fog, it's like they were walking on a shallow lake. Before Dipper could say anything Soos spoke out,"Dudes the cart!"he said pointing to the cart parked exactly where the twins left it,"Right where we left her."Mabel said smiling, when they reached it Dipper said,"Hey Soos could you check the engine because last time it just shut down." Soos was confused he filled it up today but he shrugged it off as he opened the lid.

Dipper still had his eyes all over the forest although it was kinda hard to see through the fog, Dipper can feel his legs shake but he kept on telling himself that he's a tough guy and tough guy's don't get scared. Dipper then said,"Hey Mabel you see anything?"he called to his sister but there was no response,"Mabel?"Dipper called again but there was still no reply, his heart was beating faster then normal he was getting really worried,"Soos did you see where Mabel went?"he said, Soos looked up,"No dude." Dipper now go scared,"Okay you stay here I'll go look for her."he said as he took off.

Dipper ventured off deeper into the forest, he was actually more scared of what's happened to his sister then the Slender Man himself, what if he got her? He couldn't begin to think what he could do to her, he then heard some rustling behind a tree. He was startled at first but he continued on just as Dipper passed a large tree something jumped in front of him causing him to fall on his back and scream,"Hey bro take it easy it's me!"it turned out to be Mabel, Dipper gasped a few breaths and then sighed deeply,"Mabel what the heck?!"he exclaimed, Mabel tried to suppress a laugh but failing,"Sorry about that but you HAHAHA screamed like a girl!"she laughed.

Dipper glared at her as he go up but he figured he'll make her pay for that later,"Okay so what were you doing besides the fact you almost giving me a heart attack?!"he said, Mabel chuckled,"I was just following a little bunny, it was so cute! It was fluffy white and-!"her brother interrupted her,"Get to the point Mabel!"he said impatiently, Mabel rolled her eyes as she sighed,"I found this."she handed him a crushed paper. When Dipper looked at it, it had a drawing of a circle with a large X in the middle.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, this symbol looks familiar,"Cool picture right?"she said, before he could reply Soos called out to them,"Hey little dudes you alright?!he called Dipper answered,"Yeah Soos we're fine! We'll be right there!"he said, they went over to Soos and he said that the engine was fine which was weird at first. When Mabel and Soos got in Dipper's flash light suddenly began to flicker, Dipper kept on bumping it with his hand trying to make it work but as it flickered more it dyed down. Dipper instantly felt a shiver run down his back, he froze he prayed he didn't want you-know-who behind him.

Dipper slowly turned around, and he could've sworn his heart stopped beating, right there by the trees and fog stood the Slender Man, watching him. Dipper unconsciously dropped his flash light, his legs began to shake, and was having trouble breathing for unknown reasons. That's when it really got scary, black shadow like tentacles began sprouting from it's back and the tips were shaped in to large bony hands, he then began to make his way to them. Dipper instantly went in the cart,"LET'S GO LET'S GO! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"he shouted, Soos hit the pedal and accelerated away.

Mabel looked at him,"What?! What is it?!"she asked, Dipper was shaking but managed to reply,"It was him! The Slender Man!"he said in a scared voice, Soos looked him with wide eyed,"Whoa dude you saw him?!"he exclaimed,"JUST STEP ON IT!"Dipper shouted. Soos nodded,"Don't have to tell me twice little dude."he said as he drove faster. Dipper wouldn't dare to look back he hoped it wasn't after them. they finally reached the cart and made a break for it inside the Mystery Shack and quickly slammed the door behind them.

Grunkle Stan saw them, he was in his undershirt and boxers wearing slippers and holding a newspaper; apparently he was in the bathroom,"Hey welcome back did you get the cart b-?" he was cut off when Dipper answered quickly,"Yeahwegotthecartbackit'ssafeandsoundgottagobye!"he replied very quickly taking Mabel's hand and bolting up into their room. Grunkle Stan was confused, he looked at Soos,"What's gotten into them?"he asked Soos was a bit scared, Grunkle Stan suddenly knew what this was about as he sighed irritatingly,"Lemme guess the Slender Man?"he asked.

Soos nodded fearfully,"I knew I should have never got those cream puffs."he sighed still thinking those cream puffs were expired and it caused his niece and nephew to get hallucinations or something. Dipper slammed the door and locked it,"Dipper are you sure you saw him this time?"she asked, Dipper went over to the window checking to see if he followed them,"Trust me Mabel I don't ever forget a face like that."he said, Mabel rose an eyebrow,"But I thought he has no face."she stated, Dipper looked at her annoyingly,"You know what I mean! And besides you've seen him yourself!"he said.

Dipper was right Mabel did see him, but what if Grunkle Stan was right? What if he was just a myth,"Well yeah bro, but what if Grunkle Stan was right? I mean he is just something you hear in a bed time story. It's probably one of those hallucinathingies."she explained, Dipper wanted to believe her but this was the second time he saw him, so it's was too late,"Maybe so but I-"she cut him off,"Look we'll deal with tomorrow right now (yawn) I'm pooped let's go to bed."she said.

Dipper yawned as well he was tired but he didn't want to sleep, he was worried that if they slept the Slender Man would be watching them from outside, or Dipper would get more nightmares. Later when the twins brushed their teeth and went to bed, Mabel was peacefully asleep and her pet pig Waddles was by her side also sleeping. Dipper however wasn't having a good rest he kept on stirring, and was sweating also he mumbled somethings that were in coherent. After a while he bolted up from his bed,"NO!"he yelled, he looked left and right and then examined his body; he sighed with relief.

Dipper took out a cloth and wiped the sweat from his face, after that he got off the bed and head over to the bathroom. He took a stool knowing that the cabinet is too tall for him to reach, and got on top to open it. He needed something to get him to sleep cause this was the fourth time this night he was also amazed of how Mabel was able to sleep like a baby through all this. He took out some cough syrup, since it makes people feel very sleepy after a while, and sighed as he closed the cabinet.

But then after he closed it he gasped in terror when he saw the Slender Man appear in the mirror making him shake like an earthquake and falling off the stool dropping the box the contained the cough syrup holding his chest. Dipper was having hard time breathing, he almost had a cardiac arrest as he held his chest in pain while gasping slightly and trying to breath. After a few minutes he finally calmed down and his heart went back to it's normal beating, he slowly got up and was being very cautious when he looked in the mirror.

He sighed with great relief, when there was nothing there, but he was still very shaken. Dipper took a sip of the syrup as he went back to his room, he was also glad to see Mabel still sleeping unharmed, however, when he passed the window his heart skipped a beat when he saw who was standing outside the porch it was...HIM. Black suit, red tie, and faceless white head it was really him, the porch light flickered to the point it exploded causing sparks to fly. Dipper took the blanket and covered the window but not before locking it, he jumped back in the bed,"He's not real, he's not real, he's not real, he's not real."he mumbled repeatedly shutting his eyes.

He wanted to wake Mabel up but he didn't want to get get so scared that she wouldn't be able to sleep again. After 3 hours Dipper finally went back to sleep with much effort after the bathroom incident.

**READ AND REVIEW. DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS.**


	5. The First Victim

A day later it was night time and was a dark and stormy night at Greasy's Diner, heavy rain was poring down on the town of Gravity falls. Inside were only two best friends named Lee and Nate, they were talking about something funny,"So then (snicker) he goes up to the twister and then he HAHAHA he says 'have a drink'!"Nate said laughing with tears in his eyes so was Lee,"And then he chucks the bottle in the twister when then it sucked him in too AHAHAHA!"they both laughed hard holding their sides, after a while they down and breathed slowly,"Oh man guess that what happens when you take smile dip."Lee said.

Nate nodded, that stuff was banned in america and for good reason,"So dude did hear about what's happening?"Nate said in almost a whisper, Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion,"Alright so in the last few weeks people have been getting sick all of a sudden, like for no reason at all. There's stuff like nausea, throwing up, and nose bleeds."he said, Lee was freaked out not to mention disturbed,"Dude, that's creepy."he said as he ate his pizza, Nate went for a slice but not before saying,"That's not the worst part man."he added, Lee looked prepared for Nate to continue.

Nate began,"They say that the people who get these weird sicknesses also see something."he said, Lee was really interested now,"They say that they feel like their being watched outside their houses or something, I haven't heard much but it they say it looked like a really tall dude all clad in black but they couldn't see the face."he explained, Lee was getting a bit scared as Nate ate his pizza,"Whoa man this town could not get any weirder."Lee stated, Nate nodded.

Three hours later Lee left the diner but Nate stayed behind since he wanted to eat the pasta he ordered. Nate was strangely hearing weird noises in the diner he tried to ignore them but the sounds kept on going this they were getting stronger. Nate sighed and got up,"Hello?"he called out but there was no response, he crossed over the bar slowly making his way to the kitchen,"Hey Lazy Susan you hear?"he called out to the employee but there was still no response. He entered the kitchen and walked cautiously, he was disturbed at the pig head by the stove,"Hello?"he called one last time.

He heard the kitchen door creek and leaned over the left seeing it closing slowly but when he leaned to the right he was lunged by a figure with a black suit and red tie, Nate instantly bolted up from the table, he was just sleeping and had a nightmare a really scaring one at that as he tried to breath calmly. He looked beside him to see Lazy Susan pouring some Pepsi in his cup,"You keep falling asleep here kiddo I'm gonna have to kick you out."she said, Nate chuckled and said,"Oh sorry."he apologized before he said thanks for the Pepsi. Nate leaned back but then he felt something flowing down on his lips, whatever it was it was warm and like liquid. He reached over his lips with his fingers and was horrified to see it was blood.

He was bleeding from his nose, Nate was breathing so fast almost like he was hyperventilating, he quickly took a tissue and wiped his nose. Suddenly he ever so slowly looked out the window and was completely paralyzed with fear at what he saw out at the far side of the street standing in the rain under the lamp post. It was the same entity he saw in his dream, black suit, red tie, and what scared him the most it's face was white and bald. Nate was shaking with great fear unable to move he tried to move he wanted to run but where could he go? Then the lamp post flickered, making the entity vanish and appear every split second, after 3 more he instantly appeared in front of Nate behind the window making Nate yelp in terror and jump from his set crawling back on the floor and then hiding behind the counter.

Nate's heart was working overtime, he also wondered if Lee made it home okay, or did he ever make it home at all? After some time he slowly and cautiously looked over the counter and was surprised to see nothing there. He went over to his table and put the bill and quickly made it out of the diner still shaken. As he walked through the heavy rain, but he stopped and his face became terrified, the Slender Man was standing a few yards in front of him...and then nothing.

The next day, Dipper and Mabel were eating some breakfast, Dipper was quiet like deathly quiet, he didn't say a single word all day. When ever someone asks him something he merely lets a small grunt or groan, later Mabel and her brother entered the gift shop,"Hey Soos."Mabel greeted, Soos smiled,"What's up ham bone." Mabel then looked at Wendy,"Hey Wendy."but the red head didn't answer she was had her hands balled in fists on her mouth, she looked like she was disturbed, Mabel went over to her,"Hey Wendy what's wrong."she asks.

Wendy looked at her,"Guys..something happened yesterday."she said in shaken voice, Dipper for the first time was now perked up and focused if this was about you-know-who then he definitely payed attention,"It's Nate."

**Don't own gravity falls. Wonder what happened to Nate? O_o**


	6. Finding the Truth

"Nate's missing?!"Dipper exclaimed, Wendy nodded,"Yeah, no one's seen him since yesterday. Lee tried to call him a few times but he never answered."she said with concern, Nate was her friend and she couldn't imagine how his parents are taking it. Dipper was hoping no praying that the disappearance of Nate was not caused by the Slender Man, because this is getting more serious then he thought,"Well did they find anything he might left behind?"Mabel asked, Wendy looked at her,"Yeah...his cap."she said with a cracked voice.

Mabel covered her mouth with shock,"Dipper what-Dipper?"she was about to tell her brother something but he was already gone. Up in the twins room Dipper was flipping pages in the number 3 book frantically, he tried to find the journal entry of the Slender Man he was determined to find out more about him, and also try to find out how to stop him before more people like Nate get missing or worse. Dipper stopped at Slenderman's page he then read what the author of the book wrote,"It's not just me that's getting sick it's everyone else in Gravity Falls, I discovered soon that this sickness is due to the Slenderman being in contact with a person."he read out.

Dipper gulped, he saw the Slenderman three times, he should've gotten really sick or something, but why is he in perfect condition? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mabel entering,"Hey Dipper! What're you doing?"she asked as she went over to his bed and sitting beside him, she then noticed he was busy reading his book about the Slenderman,"Dipper come on you honestly think that Slenderman kidnapped Nate?!"she exclaimed, Dipper looked at her like she said the dumbest thing in the world,"Mabel are you serious?! What else can I think?! Nate's gone and the cops haven't any traces of evidence!"he said angrily, Mabel didn't speak, she looked at the ground and Dipper noticed her eyes were getting watery,"M-Mabel I'm sorry I didn't mean to."he apologized, he hated seeing his sister cry because it just break his heart.

He put his hand on her shoulder easing her, she sniffed and wiped some tears away then smiled,"I know you didn't mean it bro."she said, Dipper smiled too but then frowned as he looked at the book,"It's just that-this Slenderman thing got me really scared and freaked out not mention paranoid. Now Nate's missing and I don't what to do?"he said, Mabel was a bit shocked, she knows her brother is super smart and always finds a solution to things. But hearing him not knowing what to do makes it very serious.

"Don't say that."she said as she playfully punched his arm, Dipper rubbed on it,"Careful I bruise like a banana."he said, Mabel continued anyway,"Come one we fought evil Gnomes, a giant sea monster, that jerk Gideon, and the summerween trickster! How's a guy in a suit and no face gonna take us down?"she said in a determined voice, Dipper's eyebrows rose,"Hello? This is the Slenderman we're talking about! The guy stalks people and then takes them and probably eats them!"he said, Mabel scoffed,"Whatever but we can beat him! Why? Because of that geek book of yours."she said pointing to Dipper's book, Dipper smiled inspired by Mabel's encouragement,"Alright let's what we can find about Mr. tall dark and creepy."he said as he read through the journal.

Dipper cleared his throat before reading,"My paranoia grew more worse, I keep hearing voices, weird sounds, and other things. I had enough so I decided to go in the woods to face him and I had my camera to record it and to prove he exists."Dipper read out, Mabel shivered but tried to keep it together,"About 2 hours later my camera goes static and that's when I saw him, about a few feet away just staring at me with that white face, I wanted to get closer but my camera goes more haywire every time I do. That's when I made I run for it and I now I know when he's nearby."Dipper finished reading, he looked up with wide eyes,"Of course!"he said.

He then looked at Mabel,"Mabel remember the time when the cart just shut down?"he asked, Mabel rose and eyebrow but nodded,"Yeah but it wasn't out of gas."she said, Dipper said,"Yeah and there was also the time when my flash light didn't work properly and the time the porch light just blew up. And all of those were because the Slender man was nearby."he explained, Mabel was a bit confused,"Sooooo..."she trailed off,"So, if we had a camera or something and hear static we could know if he's here!"he said, Mabel then said,"Yeah that's one thing but how are we gonna stop him?"she asked.

Dipper paused he had not thought of that,"Uhh that part I'll try to figure out later."he said, Mabel shrugged anyway and left but not before saying,"Hey Dipper what happened last Tuesday?"she asked, Dipper looked at her confusingly,"I heard you were freaking out in bed and you kept on getting up."she said, Dipper then realized she knew he was having his Slenderman episodes he keeps on seeing causing him not to sleep but if her told her it would scare her,"Uhh I was just uhh sleepwalking."he lied, Mabel laughed,"You? Come on since when do you sleep walk?"

Dipper was thinking,"Uhh since last Tuesday?"he said weakly but Mabel knows what it's about so she kept it to herself,"Alright."she said simply before leaving, Dipper sighed he then went to the window watching the wilderness. He knows he's out there somewhere, watching and waiting, and he prayed that Nate was okay. He went down and joined his sister with Wendy and Soos, he saw Mabel comforting Wendy about Nate's disappearance,"So dude did you happened to see you know who?"he heard Soos ask him, Dipper looked at the overweight man,"Soos now's not a good time."he said, then he heard a bell ring and it was Grunkle Stan's grandfather clock this only meant one thing,"Quitting time." Wendy said she then prepared to head out the door when Dipper stopped her.

"Hey Wendy uhh you need some company?"he asked her nervously, Wendy smiled and knelt to his level,"I'd love to little man but I just need some time by myself that's all."she said, Dipper had a hint of disappointment but didn't show it, Wendy then took his cap off and playfully ruffled his hair,"But hey tell you what? How about tomorrow you and me could hang out at the fair?"she asked, Dipper smiled with anticipation,"Sure!"he said, she put his cap back on before exiting the gift shop.

Dipper then looked behind to see his sister smiling mischievously,"Mabel don't even think about-"he said begrudgingly, but it was too late,"Dipper and Wendy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"she sang mockingly, Dipper then chased her around the shack as Mabel laughed, Soos shook his head in amusement. Out in the woods Wendy was walking by herself and talking to Tambry on the phone,"Yeah I know. Don't worry Tambs the police are looking everywhere How's Lee? Oh man."she talked to Tambry on her phone, she heard Lee was going nuts because his best friend is missing, she knew how close these two were.

Then her phone was starting to buzz,"What? Tambry you're breaking up. No I'm it's not a prank! Hello?"she was having a hard time listening, the phone grew more static, unknown to her there was a paper with a scribble of a man and words say no no no no no on a tree.

**Don't own gravity falls. Wendy's in trouble 0 o 0! What's gonna happen to her? Find out soon.**


	7. First Encounter

Wendy was still walking through the woods while trying to make her phone work but to no avail. No matter what she did her phone would get corrupt static,"Ugh stupid phone!"she said, giving up and putting the phone back in her pocket. She continued to walk through the forest thinking by herself.

She then suddenly felt a shiver crawl up her spine, the weather report says it wasn't cold this time of year. After a few moments she heard a voice, Wendy looked around but then continued walking thinking it to be nothing, that's when she heard the voice again making her stop,"Hello?"she called out, but there was no response.

Wendy was getting a little scared that's when she heard the voice more clearly,"Wendy." it sounded like a boy's voice and it was calling out her name now she was really getting scared,"Guys?"she said thinking it to be her friends just playing with her,"Hey Wendy."the voice called again, and the voice actually sounded familiar it sounded like,"Nate?"she said it was Nate's voice but how?

"Yo Wendy." Nate's voice called out again it sounded like he was playing or something,"Nate come on this isn't funny."Wendy said she doesn't why but she felt something was really wrong and she was shivering like she was in winter,"Hey Wendy come on."his voice called out again, Wendy was trying to follow Nate's voice.

The weird thing was he sounded like he was everywhere,"Nate? Where are you man?!"she called, there was no response for a while until,"You're almost there Wendy."his voice echoed one last time,"Nate knock it off."she said growing tired of his games, but then she stopped when she felt she stepped on something.

Whatever it was it made crunching noise as she stepped on it, she looked down and took her boot away revealing a paper. She picked it up and got uneasy when the paper read 'don't turn back' in a scribble writing,"Don't turn back?"she read out from the paper, she thought this was some kind of joke so turned around anyway.

But this proved a horrible mistake. When she turned around she instantly became paralyzed with great fear and her eyes widened as dinner plates, and she was shaking like she was in Antarctica. There standing a few feet away in front of her by some trees was...HIM. He just stood there menacingly, a white faceless head, black suit and tie, and abnormally tall arms. Wendy suddenly began coughing violently, she doubled on her knees.

She continued coughing, and then she realized she was getting a nosebleed, then she vomited and fell on her side shaking and shuddering and the Slender man just stood there watching her. Her vision suddenly became blurry and she was losing consciousness, the last thing she saw were tentacles sprouting from the Slenderman's back and worst of all he began to approach her slowly.

Then her vision faded into black. There were voices, and beeping sounds, and other things, she couldn't see all she could do was hear,"Is she alright?" a voice called out, it sounded young, it sounded like Dipper's,"How is she doc?"a gruff voice called out and she definitely knew that voice it sounded like Grunkle Stan's. She tried to open her eyes, and become aware of her surroundings and she felt like she was lying on something.

"Hey guys I think she's coming to!"Mabel said, Wendy finally opened her eyes, and she observed her surroundings she realized she was in a hospital room. Also there people around her ranging from Soos, Grunkle Stan, the twins, her father and three brothers, and Robbie, Lee, Thompson, and Tambry.

She wanted to talk but looked down to see she had an oxygen mask on her mouth,"Wendy you alright?"Robbie asked holding her hand she couldn't respond,"DOC! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL!"Manly Dan asked angrily grabbing the doctor by his coat making him scared,"Ahem well it looks she suffered from a cardiac arrest, then something caused her internal organs to function in a manner not seen before an-"

He didn't finish when Manly Dan began shaking him,"So that's smart talk for saying YOU DON'T KNOW!?" he exclaimed the doctor nodded his head weakly causing Manly Dan to slam him on the floor while his sons tried to calm him down. Dipper was the most affected here he KNEW he should've accompanied Wendy how could he be so stupid?!

Mabel noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder but it didn't do anything. Later the doctors asked everyone to leave,"What now ?"Soos asked his boss who merely sighed,"I don't know Soos I can't find a replacement for Wendy. Besides the doc says she'll be out in 4 days, that should be enough time for the Shack to close for awhile."he said.

Dipper was sad and also angry, he knows who did this to Wendy and he desperately wanted to tell them but they would just laugh at him or think he's not taking this seriously, when in fact he really is. But the only who believed him is his twins sister Mabel since they were the only ones to encounter the Slenderman and that includes Wendy.

But he thinks after she waked up she'll think she was just hallucinating,"Dipper!"he heard Mabel's voice, he turned around and saw his sister running out Wendy's room and to him,"What's wrong Mabel?"he asked her, she looked uneasy when she just handed him something it was a paper,"I found this in Wendy's hand."she said her voice cracking.

Dipper was confused as he took it but looked in fear at what it was. It was the paper Wendy found in the woods the one that said 'Don't look or takes you."

**Don't own gravity falls. read and review.**


	8. The Gas Attack

It was currently night time and 9:00 pm at a gas station. An overweight teen named Thompson was watching the store for his mother while she was out, his mother was a cashier and since she had to go somewhere he filled in for her. Just then a police car pulled over by the gas station and two officer stepped out.

It was officer stubs and deputy Durland who, by some people, are lazy cops who deem every case unsolvable just so they could go to lunch and also part of the law enforcement,"Boy this has been one heck of a week eh Stubs?"Deputy Durland asked his partner to which he responded,"Yep, people getting sick, property damage, and 3 folks are already missing."he stated.

Even though they don't like solving cases this one actually seems to have gotten them interested because this time instead of making an excuse for a regular case that was unsolvable these recent cases were truly unsolvable. As they went inside to get snacks they saw the fat teen Thompson over at the cash register listening to music completely oblivious to the two cops walking in.

"Hey kid you got any Cheetos or noodles in here?"Officer Stubs asked Thompson but he didn't respond since he was listening to the music, Deputy Durland sighed then took a candy bar and threw it at Thompson startling him at first but then straighten himself as Stubs called,"Hey kid pay attention!"he told him.

Thompson laughed nervously as he took his headphones off,"Oh sup officers?"he asked, the two went over putting the Cheetos and a soda can so they could pay as Durland said,"Oh not much, just the regular what's this and what's that."he said,Stubs noticed his new music device,"Speaking of 'what's that' what's that?"he asked pointing to the new thing he has.

Thompson looked down smiling,"Oh it's an mp 4 it way better then the old one, you wanna try it?"he offered, Durland was about to reached but Stubs smack his hand away,"Ah ah I don't think so. You kids and your fancy technology and what not, one of these day these things are gonna kill ya mark my words boy."he told him as he and a sad Deputy exited the store with their snacks.

A few minutes later the two finished their snacks when suddenly nature called for Durland,"Uh oh I believe nature's a calling and she won't put it on voice mail gotta go!"he said as he ran to a nearby bush making Stubs shake his head in amusement after that he took out a gasoline gun to charge the car. Meanwhile Durland sighed in relief after he finished his 'business' and closed his flyer stepping away from the bush.

Right as Deputy Durland was headed back to the station he was pulled in at a terrifying speed in the thick bushes by something making muffled noises. Officer Stubs lifted his head up thinking he might'r heard something looking left and right slowly stepping away from the car,"Durland?!"he called out to his partner but no response, he started to her whining noises and howls they sounded like...wolves.

And he was right a large pack of wolves came running out of the forest causing Stubs to nearly take out his baton thinking they might be attacking him, but they merely passed and head to another direction to the forest,"Hey Deputy Durland you alright?!"he called out but there was still no response, just then the car siren turned on by itself along with the radio startling Stubs.

He went over trying to turn it off but in the end the radio was met with corrupt static,"What the heck?he said as the head light began to flicker, he took out his baton as he slowly went to the spot where Durland was. Then the lights at the station began to flicker greatly and when Stubs body moved to the left a tall figure is seen standing a few feet behind him. Just then Officer Stubs began coughing greatly doubling over to his knees and then vomited a bit.

He then froze when he felt a large figure loom over him from behind. Back in the store Thompson was listening to music with his eyes closed and bobbing his head to the beat, but with his back turned he wasn't aware that officer Stubs was slammed on the car by a black tendril denting the car slightly as he desperately tried to hold on screaming help to to the oblivious teen.

Then Officer Stubs was pulled swiftly into the darkness of the forest while Thompson was still dancing to the music. After a while the lights began to flicker on and off in the store snapping Thompson out of his music trance examining the lights but then he turned his attention to a beaten police car. He slowly took off his head phones ignoring the flickering lights.

He went outside and much to his shock he found the hood of the car dented as if somebody was slammed on it with great force,"O-Officer?"Thompson called but there was no response, he walked around the beaten down car he also noticed the Stubs hat and baton on the ground while the lights at the station flickered,"Deputy?"he called to Durland but again no response.

Thompson was visibly shaking and scared, he then saw the gas gun on the floor and picked it up, as he did the lights flickered with great intensity. Thompson then started to cough after a few more he coughed greatly and then violently while he also began to vomit, unknown the same figure from before stood behind him, Thompson slowly looked behind him and saw the figure was the Slender man as tentacles began sprouting from his back.

Thomson let out a shriek of terror before bolting back in the store but just as he entered black tentacles crashed through the window grabbing Thompson by his legs making him fall while holding on the shelves for dear life,"**SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! PLEEEAAASE!"**he yelled out in terror before he got pulled to the Slenderman as he let out a blood curdling scream.

**UPDATED: Don't own gravity falls. Read and review. Officer Stubs is my OC I took out Sheriff Blubs so I can use him in a future chapter.**


	9. The Warning

In the hospital in Wendy's room the doctors were doing last minute checks on her to she how she's doing. She had a blood pressure gauge on her arm as the doctor was pumping some air into it,"Hmm alright everything seems normal now Ms. Corduroy."he said, Wendy sighed she was actually glad to be getting out of the hospital soon.

She didn't like the food and all these check ups were annoying,"I just you need you to rest for a few more minutes then you can leave." Wendy nodded,"Alright thanks doc."she said, the doctor nodded back smiling before leaving the room. Wendy laid back down on her bed sighing looking up at the ceiling with thought, during her time in the hospital the one thing she couldn't get off her mind was about what happened the her in the forest.

Never had she been more afraid in her life, sure the dusk2dawn incident was scary but that was nothing compared to what happened in the forest, she also kept wondering if Nate was still alive she did hear his voice but she couldn't see him at all. Not only that but it felt like she was being pulled by an unseen force using Nate's voice, but what her scared her to her core was that _thing_ she saw. Wendy knew what it was but she kept telling her self it doesn't exist.

She tried to forget but it was so hard not to, all that kept circling in her mind was a black suit, tie, and a white faceless head. Wendy fell asleep in the end, a few minutes later Wendy woke up gasping a few breaths she had a nightmare. She took a tissue next to her and wiped some sweat from her face, that's when she realized something. The doctor was supposed to be back, just then the lights began to flicker,"Hello?"she called out but no one answered.

After a few calls and no response she sighed getting up and went outside in the hallway, she also felt embarrassed that she was wearing a hospital gown and people might see spots she would try to hide. Strangely there was no one in the hallway, not only that but there were no other patients either, no doctors, relatives for the patients, and even the janitor was no where in sight,"H-Hello?"she called but no response.

The lights in the hall began to flicker making Wendy uneasy but it made it worse when she saw the wall filled with fliers reporting about missing children, just then she heard sniffing and sobbing. When she passed some flires about missing children she didn't notice that the picture actually looked at her as she followed the sobbing. Whatever it was it sounds like crying, and it was a little girls cry. Wendy slowly and cautiously made her way to the crying as it was getting louder.

When she turned left she was frightened to see it was Mabel lying down on the floor leaning on the wall with her back turned as she sobbed,"Mabel?"she whispered, what's Mabel doing here? She slowly made her way to her she didn't know why she was crying but her gut told her that something was wrong nevertheless she continued on,"Mabel? Hey sweetie?"she called to her in a whisper voice, Mabel didn't respond instead she just kept sobbing.

When she got close enough she put a hand on her shoulder saying,"You okay?"she asked, Mabel slowly turned her head around and to Wendy's horror her eyes were black and black tears were slowly falling from them, and her mouth had black liquid falling down her lips Wendy gave out a small shriek of terror backing away in fear.

Mabel spoke in a sweet yet almost demonic voice,"**_His name is Slenderman and he loves_**** children."**she said when she got up slowly walking towards a terrified Wendy as the latter was backing away when Mabel spoke in a voice that almost sounded like many children speaking in unison,"_**Slenderman's coming back to Gravity Falls, and soon everyone will die. It's okay to be afraid Wendy, we're all afraid. Warn your friends, warn your family, warn**_** everyone."**Mabel spoke and this time a deep demonic voice joined in with the children's voices.

Wendy hit the back of the wall and as she did black tentacles sprouted from the wall ensnaring Wendy causing her to scream in terror as the tentacles pulled in the wall while the latter struggled furiously. Just then in a dark forest with black trees and a foggy environment, Wendy was thrown out of a tree and hit the ground with a grunt. She immediately got up looking left and right in fear where would she go?

She was completely lost in this dark forest, she was breathing so fast like she was hyperventilating. Wendy suddenly heard children singing she saw 3 girls in white dresses playing skip rope,_"Slenderman, Slenderman, all the children try to run, Slenderman, Slenderman, to him it's part of the fun."_they sang, also two other girl were playing with Slenderman dolls on the ground. The terrified teen was walking slowly to the girls as they continued to sing,"_Slenderman, Slenderman, dressed in darkest suit and tie, Slenderman, Slenderman, you most certainly will die."_they sang.

Wendy was trembling, sweating, and her arms were shaking it got worse when a paper flew to her saying 'don't turn around'. When Wendy turned she was met with a tall being with a dark suit and no face standing behind causing her to scream. Wendy bolted up from the bed with a yelp, she surveyed her surroundings and was completely relieved to see that there people in the hospital now, Wendy was sweating and tried to relax lying down back on the bed.

Much later Wendy got out of the hospital, she was still shaken about that nightmare she had. When she went out she was met with a big,"SURPRISE!"startling her but then smiling when she saw the twins, Grunkle Stan, Soos, her family and friends all smiling and holding balloons and the twins held a large sign saying,"WELCOME BACK WENDY". They all went over to her giving her hugs and saying how she's feeling and all that, after assuring them that she's fine.

Grunkle Stan then announced that he's holding a party at the Mystery Shack in honor of Wendy's return. Everyone especially Wendy agreed and will be there by 7:00, before Dipper left with his sister and Uncle Wendy held his arm and whispered in his ear,"Dipper listen we need to talk at the party."she said, Dipper was confused but nodded anyway before Wendy left. Dipper could have sworn that he saw Wendy was feeling nervous and and looked almost like she was visibly shaking.

When Dipper entered his Uncle's car and took off, he heard on the radio,"_Breaking news last night a local boy, an officer and deputy have been reported missing. All that was found was a demolished police car and what seems to be a robbery of sorts at the gas station, but strangely nothing was stolen."_the radio said, Dipper's eyes widened with fear,"Grunkle Stan take us to the gas station."he said, his great uncle looked at him confusingly,"What? But the meter's-"he was cut off.

"Just do it!"he said more urgently, Stan hesitated but drove to the gas station anyway.

**Don't own gravity falls. read and review**


	10. Harboring Secrets

When the Pines and Soos made it to the gas station the news guy was right, the window of the store was shattered and a police car's hood was dented. They managed to get at the fron of the crowd of people who're witnessing the crime scene,"Man this is weird."Grunkle Stan said making Soos and his niece and nephew to look at him curiously,"What'd ya mean by that ?"Soos asked, Stan said,"I mean in all my years here in Gravity Falls there hasn't been any robberies."he replied.

Dipper rose an eyebrow,"Grunkle Stan don't you scam people out of their money and-?" Stan cut him off,"That's not the point!"he said irritatingly, Dipper shook his head before turning his attention back to the crime scene. He also noticed that Sheriff Blubs was talking to another officer, and Dipper could nearly see that both of them looked disturbed especially Sheriff Blubs,"Wow I've never seen a real crime scene before."Dipper heard Mabel say.

Mabel gasped before looking at Dipper,"Dipper what if the _evil wax dummies are back?!"_she whispered to her brother thinking this might be another was figure murder, Dipper surveyed the scene this isn't that type of damage a cursed wax figure would do,"No I don't think so Mabel damage doesn't fit the wax figurines m.o."he stated, he then eyed Sheriff Blubs and the officer they looked like they were having an argument or something.

Sheriff Blubs then took the officer by the arm forcibly to another side of the station,"Hmm"Dipper said narrowing his eyes,"Mabel follow me."Dipper told his sister as they made it out of the crowd without Stan and Soos noticing,"Seriously kid you made me stopped the car for a stupid crime sc-?"he didn't finish when he saw that his great niece and nephew,"Soos where're the kids?"he asked his employee. Dipper and Mabel quietly hid behind a bush fence in order to stay of sight.

"What are we doing?"Mabel asked,"Shush!"Dipper whispered putting his hand on her mouth, they then slowly and carfully peaked their heads from the bush to hear and see. They could hear the conversation between Sheriff Blubs and the officer,"Alright Troy listen we need to lock this now keep it contained ya hear me?"Sheriff Blubs told Officer Troy who nodded and it looked like he was breathing with fear wiping sweat from his forehead nervously.

"Oh man, people vanishing, getting sick for no reason, and going insane. This is getting really serious Sheriff."he said, Sheriff Blubs nodded in agreement when Troy continued,"Hey it's gotta be _him_ right? It's gotta be the Sl-?"he was cut off when Sheriff Blubs grabbed his shirt forcibly pulling him to his face as the Sheriff whispered angrily,"HEY! Don't even say that..._thing's _name out loud!"he told him, the officer was scared and could also see the Sheriff was scared too.

Dipper's eyes widened with shock, do the police know about the Slender Man? But how? Dipper doesn't know how but something deep in his gut told him that this happened before,"Just keep it together. Look get these people outta here before the press gets this on the eleven o' clock news do it now."the Sheriff told him as the officer nodded in understanding. Blubs looked out at the wilderness and quietly said,"Hang on little buddy I'll find ya."he said in concern for Deputy Durland."Mabel did you hear that?"Dipper said looking at his sister.

"It was just a lady bug."Mabel said smiling, Dipper shook his head,"No! About what the Sheriff said, he said not to mention the Slender man's name out loud."he whispered, Mabel chuckled as she pointed at him,"Haha you just mentioned it out loud."she said playfully Dipper groaned,"That's not the point! I think these guys know something about the Slenderman."he whispered but before Mabel could say something they were startled when they felt two hands on their shoulders.

They looked up and breath with relief when they saw it was Soos,"What're you dude doin'?"he asked,"Uh nothing Soos we were playing hide n seek."Dipper said nervously causing Mabel to gasp in surprise,"We are?! Well I didn't start counting yet!"she exclaimed before Dipper shushed her,"Well it's wrong to play during a crime scene little dudes let's go."he said as they made it over to Grunkle Stan's car as the latter was waiting inside.

"Hey Dipper if Deputy Durland and the other officer are missing? Then who was the teen that's missing?"she asked her brother who just shrugged and said,"I don't know Mabel."he replied as they got in when Stan drove off,"Well whoever it was I hope they're alive."Soos said, Dipper sighed,"You and me both Soos."

As the crowd left the gas station leaving some officers and detectives Officer Troy went up up to the Sheriff and asked,"What about the people who're sick I mean?"he asked, Sheriff Blubs shook his head no,"No people think they're crazy so they might forget in time."he said hoping this doesn't come out. Officer Troy nodded sighing,"So pretty sure we're good."he said, Sheriff Blubs looked at him furiously,"Pretty sure? You better make DANG sure none of those people know anything or I'll send your butt all the way to that hospital with 'em!"he whispered angrily.

Troy gulped before nodding, after a while he asked,"What about that Thompson kid's mom?"he said about Thompson's mom. Sheriff Blubs sighed sadly, Thompson's mother was crying her eyes out and worried sick at the police station,"She's suffering I can tell ya that. I'm sending out squads to go in the forest tonight to look for Thompson, Stubs, and Durland."he stated. Troy then left before nodding, Sheriff Blubs took one last look at the forest and said,"I know you're out there. And this time we're gonna stop you...for good."he said walking away.

**Don't own Gravity falls. read and review.**


	11. Road Terrors

The Pines and Soos were still in Stan's car as the latter drove to the Mystery Sack. Dipper was asleep and Mabel was text to her friends on her phone, Soos too was asleep. Mabel was texting on her phone when she heard Dipper moaning and groaning, she looked at him and saw him stirring and what looked sweat doming down his face and this only meant one thing.

He was having a nightmare but Mabel knows this wasn't any ordinary nightmare, it was THE nightmare. Dipper currently ran as fast he could through a forest, it was very dark almost pitch black, and the only thing that were almost illuminating were the trees. Dipper breathed rapidly and sweating, he wasn't much for physical activity but he HAD to run. He gasped suddenly when he saw _him_ right there infront of him, staring at him with that horrible white face or lack of. Dipper backed away in tremendous fear as the Slenderman spread out his tall branch like arms.

He made a run for it again but this time he felt something grab his leg, he looked down and to his horror it was a black tentacle and saw it came form the Slender man. He tryed to pry it off but it was no use as the Slenderman dragged him across the ground to him while the terrified Dipper tried to hold onto something screaming and yelling for help. Dipper looked behind him and this time he saw Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Nate, Thompson and Grunkle Stan all standing with the Slenderman.

And what terrified Dipper to his core is that they had black eyes and black liquid was pouring out from their eyes and mouths like tears, they all said in unison,"** Don't be afraid Dipper. It's okay to be afraid."**they said in demonic like voices as the last Dipper saw was him being pulled at top speed to the Slenderman while his friends and family gave out demonic shrieks. Dipper woke up screaming at the top of his lungs startling Grunkle Stan where he almost got off the road,"WHOA! What the heck is wrong with ya kid?!"Stan shouted angrily, Soos turned and asked with concern,"You alright little dude?"he asked.

Dipper's breathing went back to normal and laid his head back at the seat trying to calm down,"hey kid you alright?" Stan asked a little angry Dipper almost killed them, Dipper finally said,"I-I'm fine, s-sorry Grunkle Stan."he apologized but with a stuttering voice, Stan merely sighed and said,"Forget it but if you so much as pee in the car you're walking back home plus you get to clean up you're 'drink' "he told him, Dipper looked down in frustration this was the 7th time that this happened.

What's going on? Why does he keep having these dreams? And more importantly why hasn't the Slenderman taken him yet and only taking other folks in Gravity Falls while also causing insanity and paranoia in the public? Before Dipper could go deeper into his thoughts Mabel said,"Hey bro." snapping him out but not looking at her,"Don't bother Mabel I'm NOT alright."he said knowing what she was going to say when she gasped,"Whoa you're pretty good at this game."she joked but Dipper didn't laugh and not even smirked formed on his face.

"It was that same dream again wasn't it?"she asked more seriously, Dipper nodded before sighing,"That's it Mabel, it's the same dream over and over, it's driving me nuts! I can't sleep , I can't eat, I don't know what to do!"he snapped startling her and everyone else in the car,"If I were you kid I'd stop eating those cream puffs."Grunkle Stan suggested not really following the topic,"But I thought cream puffs were delicious Mr. Pines?"Soos said, Stan looked at him while paying attention to the road,"You can't trust the french Soos."he said.

"HEY! I know what'll cheer you up!"Mabel said as she delved her hand into his vest and pulled out his number 3 book,"Tada! You love this book and since you like mystery thingies and all that geek stuff this will help you take off your mind about-"she was cut off by Dipper,"It's not gonna work Mabel."he said in sadness, Mabel frowned,"Come on Dipper show me a big smile."she said gleefully, Dipper looked at her and was about to say something when he widened his eyes with horror.

He saw Mabel's black teared face and then saw Slenderman in the drivers seat slowly turning his head looking at him, Dipper immediately shook his head trying to snap back to reality and saw everything was back to normal, Stan was there and Mabel was fine,"Hey why you spacing out again Dipping sauce "she asked seeing his trance like look, Dipper said nothing but just took the book and put it back in his vest. Mabel sighed she didn't like seeing her brother like this, and this whole Slenderman thing is driving him almost to the brink of insanity.

Yeah she did see him but only ONCE, and she didn't wanna know what would happen if she saw him again. She was lucky though, but since her brother saw Slender man a few times in his dreams and twice for real it was making him like a zombie. She wished that she could take his place, but would her cheery and silly behavior be enough to endure the psychological torment Dipper's facing? Speaking of Dipper he was looking out the window in thought or rather trying to get rid of some memories.

He couldn't help but feel the Mabel was on to something with the book. The author did encounter the Slenderman and was learning all about him, despite the insanity he's been having by him; Slenderman's page was the last one in the book meaning that the author probably didn't survive his last day with the Slenderman. Before Dipper could think of something else he gasped when he saw a tall figure with a black suit and tie watching him as the car passed by without anyone noticing due to the latter standing by the trees.

He jumped surprising Mabel,"Whoa bro what's wrong?!"she exclaimed seeing her brother backing away from the window and hiding behind the passenger chair mumbling things that were incoherent. Mabel was really worried due to the fact that this is getting worse, hopefully the party Grunkle Stan is doing for Wendy might fix him up...might.

**don't own gravity falls, read and review**


End file.
